familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise Overview
There's lots of merchandise you can buy. This page will be your guide to it all. Games *Family Guy: Uncensored Family Guy: Uncensored is a 2009 video game. This game can be played on both mobile and Ipod systems. It has 40 different levels and 8 mini-games including: Petercopter, Brian vs Stewie, Peter vs Chicken, Robo Stewie, Sketch Arcade, Jungle Love, Rocket Brian and Stewie vs Bertram. *Family Guy:The Video Game Family Guy Video Game! is a 2006 video game released by 2K Games, based on the animated series Family Guy. It appeared on the Xbox and PlayStation 2 consoles, and the handheld PlayStation Portable. The game's structure reflects an episode of the TV show, and its game-play is similar to an arcade game. *Family Guy Pinball Machine Stern released a Family Guy arcade pinball machine in early 2007. The machine features many of the characters and settings from the show and features voice clips from episodes plus some new sound calls. *Family Guy Stewie's Pinball A tabletop version of pinball similar to the Coleco games of the 1980s-90s. *Family Guy Trivia Game From Cardinal Industries, features 1000 questions about the Griffins and their Quahog friends. *Family Guy DVD Blast! The Freakin' Sweet Trivia Game Featuring many great scenes from the show, this game is from Screenlife. *Family Guy Trivial Pursuit Portable version of the famous trivia game. *Family Guy Monopoly The Family Guy version of the Parker Brothers property trading game features tokens in the shape of the characters, special money, title deed and random event cards, and properties inspired by the show. *Family Guy Uno Sababa Toys produced a version of the popular Uno card game featuring the Griffins. DVDs For a list of:Family Guy DVDs CDs *Family Guy Live in Las Vegas Family Guy: Live in Vegas is currently the only soundtrack for Family Guy. It features only one song from the show (the theme song); the rest of the songs are exclusive to the CD. The CD was a collaboration between Walter Murphy, who composed the show's theme song, and Seth MacFarlane, who created the show. The CD has a showtune theme, reflecting MacFarlane's great love of broadway musicals. The album also came with a DVD featuring the music video for Stewie's "Sexy Party" as well as "making-of" featurettes for the album and the "Sexy Party" video. Books *Stewie's Guide to World Domination by Steve Callaghan *A Big Book O' Crap by Matt Fleckenstein *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (book) by Alex Borstein and Cherry Chevapravatdumrong *Brian Griffin's Guide to Booze, Broads, and the Lost Art of Being a Man by Andrew Goldberg *Peter Griffin's Guide to The Holidays by Danny Smith *Family Guy: The Official Episode Guide, Seasons 1-3 by Steve Callaghan *Family Guy and Philosophy: A Cure For the Petarded by J. Jeremy Wisnewski *Family Guy Mad Libs (Price/Stern/Sloan) *Family Guy: Volume 1 (manga) by Seth MacFarlane *Family Guy: Book 1 - 101 Ways To Kill Lois by Matt Fleckenstein and Benjamin Phillips *Family Guy: Book 2 - Peter Griffin's Guide To Parenting by Matt Fleckenstein and Benjamin Phillips *Family Guy: Book 3 - Books Don't Taste Very Good by Matt Fleckenstein and Benjamin Phillips *The Stewie Griffin School Of Hard Knocks Grad Pad: A Personalized, Ultra-Confidential Yearbook *For a limited time, you can collect 5 TV Guide Covers featuring Family Guy Toys *Gumball Machine Promos *Farty Pants Stewie *Mezco Toyz Figurines Mezco Toyz has put out eight series of collectible Family Guy figures: Series 1 - Peter, Lois, Chris, Brian, Stewie, Bedtime Stewie. Series 2 - Peter In The Buff, Rufus Griffin, Meg, Mutant Stewie, Quagmire, Death. Series 3 - Tube Top Peter, Christobel, Joe Swanson, Jasper, The Pope, Mayor West. Series 4 - Lethal Lois, XXXL Stewie, Cleveland, Mort Goldman, Tom and Jake Tucker, Mr. Weed. Series 5 - Peter as Gary the No Trash Cougar, McGriffin, God, Tricia Takanawa, The Salesman, Greased-Up Guy. Series 6 - Stewie 2.0, Sexy Party Stewie, Banana Brian, Clevemire, Bertram, Seamus. Series 7 - Bionic Peter, Commando Stewie, Groovy Death, Performance Artist, Bad Girl Lois, Neil Goldman. Series 8 - Secret Agent Astronaut Millionaire Peter, Bathrobe Quagmire, Exercise Chris, Diane Simmons. Mezco has also produced a number of special releases and custom items. They also produced the figures seen in the Family Guy Pinball Machine. In 2009, Mezco began reissuing earlier figures under the name 'Family Guy Classics' with different colored packaging. Also, there are bendable figurines, trading cards, and more. Category:Merchandise